


You Sure About That

by Duochanfan



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fade to Black, M/M, Or more like the dog runs when he hears something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: Yuuri is trying to resist Viktor's advances, but is he sure he wants to?





	You Sure About That

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Yuri on Ice, just messing around for a bit.
> 
> Another prompt from my friend, we were given two small sentences for this one. And it had to end under 500 words.
> 
> If anyone has any prompts for me to try my hand at please comment.

Yuuri walked into the shared bedroom with Viktor. Viktor had been more attentive than normal during the day. Though that might be because he would be leaving for a photo shoot in Paris soon. During practice at the rink, Viktor had draped himself all over his fiance. Kissing him and holding him close. The word clingy didn’t do his actions justice. Yurio had been yelling at them for most of the day and finally, Yakov had sent them home. Yuuri had been able to escape for a few minutes when he showered as soon as they got home. He was still a little shy and nervous about showering in front of anyone at the rink.

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor whined as he walked into the bedroom.

 

Yuuri ducked out of the way of the arms coming towards him, “No Viktor.”

 

“But Yuuri,” he pouted, trying to get his fiance to let him near him.

 

“You have no power over me, Viktor Nikiforov,” Yuuri said, trying to sound strong as he resisted the pouting man as best as he could.

 

Viktor’s whole demeanour changed, a smirk on his lips and his icy blue eyes alight with the challenge, “You sure about that?” he asked smoothly as he walked over to Yuuri, quickly wrapping his arms around him and pulling him flush against his chest.

 

“Ye… Yes,” Yuuri stammered, squeaking when he felt Viktor nibble his ear.

 

“Really Yuuri,” he asked, his voice like velvet in Yuuri’s ear. Causing the younger man to shudder in pleasure. Viktor leant down a little more, sensing his little Japanese lover weaken as he began to nibble the side of Yuuri’s neck.

  
“Vi… Vitya,” Yuuri moaned as Viktor nibbled a little harder, pleasure spiking through him.

 

Viktor smirk as he pulled away, “Well, if you’re sure.”

 

“Asshole,” Yuuri cursed as he grabbed Viktor and pulled him back, the two of them tumbling onto the bed.

  
  


Makkachin heard the groans coming from the bed and got up, leaving the room so her humans could have their fun.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I do hope you have enjoyed this little one shot.


End file.
